1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to multi-purpose patient transport assemblies, and guard rails for such assemblies and other purposes.
2. Brief description of the prior art
A number of patient transport assemblies have been designed for allowing a patient to be maneuvered between sitting and supine positions. A lever may be employed for converting the unit from a fully upright seating position to any number of semiprone and full prone stretcher positions. Guard rails and/or seat belts are provided for patient safety. Means are also provided for adjusting the height of the unit.
Guard rails are employed in conjunction with patient transport apparatus, hospital beds and related equipment for protecting a patient. The rails may be adjustable between raised and lowered positions to allow access to the patient. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,463, 3,585,659, 3,839,753, 3,855,564, and 3,932,903 disclose guard rails which have been used in the medical industry.